


[Podfic] Going Down Swinging

by greedy_dancer



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: Fleurlb's story, read aloud.It was Day 67 of the Zombie Apocalypse, and Ruth Bader Ginsburg was sick of being stuck in an undisclosed location with other "persons of strategic or political significance."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going Down Swinging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098960) by [fleurlb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb). 



Cover art credit: greedydancer

| 

## Length

  * 01:01 



## Downloads 

(right click, save as) 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/2lLdT3U)



## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for giving permission to podfic their story, to Paraka for hosting and to the Awesome Ladies mods for organizing! 
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
